guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum Highlands
General Information Area Name: Region: Vabbi General Description: Cities & Outposts :North: Tihark Orchard :Northwest: Jennur's Horde :Northeast: The Kodash Bazaar Exits / Neighbour Areas :North: Garden of Seborhin (With Tahlkora in your party before completing the mission Grand Court of Sebelkeh or after completing the game.) :North: Nightfallen Garden (After completing the mission Grand Court of Sebelkeh and before completing the game.) :Southeast: Vehtendi Valley Points of Interest * The Grand Forum of Vabb in the Northeast holds many NPCs. * The Font of Lyss at the center of the Grand Forum removes death penalty. Shrines and Blessings *'Southeast': Lyssa shrine, Heket Hunt, exit to Vehtendi Valley (Vabbian Scout) *'Northeast': Lyssa Shrine, Heket Hunt, exit to Kodash Bazaar(Vabbian Scout} *'Northwest': Grenth shrine, Heket Hunt, exit to Jennur's Horde(Vabbian Scout) *'West': Balthazar shrine, Harpy Hunt (Vabbian Scout) *'Center': Dwayna shrine, Elemental Hunt (Whispers Informant) *'South': Grenth shrine, Elemental Hunt (Whispers Informant) *'North': Melandru shrine, Harpy Hunt (Vabbian Scout) *'Poop': That is all Quests :Desperate Measures - Kamveh :One Man's Dream - Hedge Wizard Mabai POOP: THATS WHAT EVERTHING IN LIFE IS!!!! NPCs Collectors *Peyema RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWNAGE!! Merchants and Crafters *Buuh (Merchant) *Kalanda (Tamer) *Pakasah (Artisan) Various *Butoh the Bold *Dehvit Notigunahm *Jahmeh Bahkmasitur *Kahlin Idehjir *Karistend Behrisfahr *Kamveh *Kehanni *Priestess Haila *Seborhin Protector Zuor *Vabbian Commoner *Vabbian Guardgfsighp *Vabbian Gypsy *Vabbian Noble *Vabbian Priest * 24 Ruby Djinn (only during Attack at the Kodash) *"Abaddon" (only during Norgu's Nightfall) *"Hero" (only during Norgu's Nightfall) *"Kormir" (only during Norgu's Nightfall) *"Norgu" (only during Norgu's Nightfall)guwetohrgvuoqa *"Varesh" (only during Norgu's Nightfall) *Narrator (only during Norgu's Nightfall) Monsters Djinn * 28 Djinn Overseer * 24 Ruby Djinn * 24 Diamond Djinn * 24 Sapphire Djinn Skree Harpies * 24 Skree Raider * 28 Elder Skree Tracker * 24 Skree Tracker * 24 Skree Griffin * 28 Elder Skree Singer * 24 Skree Singer Elemental * 24 Roaring Ether Kournan Military * 20 Kournan Guard * 20 Kournan Oppressor * 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Scribe * 20 Kournan Zealot Heket * 24 Stoneaxe Heket * 24 Beast Sworn Heket * 24 Blue Tongue Heket * 24 Blood Cowl Heket Margonite * 24 Margonite Executioner * 24 Margonite Cleric * 24 Margonite Warlock * 24 Margonite Seer Bosses thumb|200px|Spawn Location * 28(30) Grabthar the Overbearing (Margonite): Magehunter's Smash * 28(30) Bolten Largebelly (Heket): Ferocious Strike * 24(28) Commander Sadi-Belai: Zealous Benediction * 28(30) Harrk Facestab: Contagion - only during the quest Desperate Measures * 28(30)Korshek the Immolated: Searing Flames * 28(30) Churahm, Spirit Warrior: Spirit's Strength * 28(30) Render: "Incoming!" - only during the quest Desperate Measures Notes *There is a Do Not Touch treasure located near Commander Sadi-Belai. This spawns 4 (6 in Hard Mode) level 24 (26) Ruby Djinn with AoE that can easy wipe your party in the small space the treasure is located at. *A Dusty Urn can be found close to Korshek and Churahm. This item is relevant to the One Man's Dream quest, but will be present whether you have the quest active or not. * Vanquisher Title: 243-331 foes. Varies if the following quest is active: Desperate Measures. Category:Vabbi Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt